


太阳

by Bingshi250



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 12:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21253733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bingshi250/pseuds/Bingshi250





	太阳

《太阳》

金智秀用蜷曲的脚趾勾掉另一只脚上的袜子，很旧，僵硬且发皱，还有几个深灰色的印迹，从一簇稀薄的火里碎裂下来的烟灰。现在是冬天，天黑得很早，大概六七点的时候，一点零星的微光就会在逼仄潮湿的黑暗里随着一缕徐徐的烟雾在昏暗里闪烁。贫穷且灰暗，夹杂一瞬的火光和剥开一寸视野的雾，这就是生活。

把劣质烟草带进家的是Lisa。前年冬天开始，疯狂如马尔克斯的时刻仅仅维持三个星期，之后就开始漫长且规矩的每日限定数量。金智秀以前也抽，后来喉咙受不了，就戒了烟。这个家庭姑且还承受不起两个烟鬼的开销。没有劝Lisa戒烟的原因来自方方面面，共情与理解，更多的是她不讨厌烟味以及一些做爱时的情趣。口交时跪在地上那道从上方落下的烟雾轻飘飘地滑过眼睫、鼻梁骨、下颚，春风一样在肌体上空扬起欲望的灰尘，轻柔并且危险。胯骨外的皮肤上那一块伤痕就是烟卷烫下的，她没有很在意，Lisa也就不去多想。倒不如说是没有时间去想吧，偶尔的性交之后，更多的时间和精力尽数倾洒进现实的锅炉以期生活能够升温乃至沸腾喧哗。

Lisa是一名漫画家，而金智秀是小说家。她们住在一起三年。原因无从追溯，向上推只能窥见生活窘迫的蛛丝马迹。两人的作品拥有一个永恒的主题：性，更简单直接一些，低俗与下流。金智秀看过Lisa的画，娇艳欲滴的女人，如此丰腴，如此饱满，很难想象是一个精瘦到几近锋锐的人画出来的。金智秀呢，突兀更加突兀，这样一个看起来皎洁如月亮的人能将背德要理的框架整理得如此清晰实在令人诧异。她写到出轨的情人，乱伦的母子，男人和男人，有时候也写到女人和女人。那是很早很早之前，Lisa用宽大的手捏着她的下巴，冬天，指腹开裂，缓缓地问，哪里可以做爱。房内如此狭小，到处都是两个人随意丢弃的废稿：阴茎和乳房，男人和女人。两个被太阳抛弃的女人仓皇又狼狈地躺在发硬的、堆满低俗色情的符号的床上做爱。天气那么冷，那么冷，未经探寻的巢穴被一片冰原进入，Lisa笑她，说，原来你是处女。金智秀被冻得没有力气反抗，软软地抬起脚用趾头踢了踢她的肩膀，让她滚出去。她说不，另一只手把腿抬起来放在肩膀上，把自己的腰身往前倾，凑近着说这里很暖和。她们一直做，一直做，直到Lisa那冰冷到快要无法作画的手指经由阴道而温热起来才结束。“现在知道怎么写了吗？”Lisa问，她随意披着单薄的外套，探出身子在桌子上找打火机。

金智秀抬起染了一道红的眼睛安静地看她，沙哑着嗓子说知道了。踉踉跄跄地站起来去找笔。

“舒服吗？”  
“冷。”

嗤。火苗升了起来，Lisa用牙齿轻柔地咬了几下烟卷，面庞在稀碎的光里情绪隐晦，声音很轻，像是喃喃自语，她说：  
“那等到春天来了再问你。”

她没有，她忘记了，隔年四月她们做了第二次。这一天Lisa的手指很暖和，刚交了稿子，认真地洗掉了铅灰，动作轻柔而细心。这样的话似乎确实没有再问的必要，金智秀将情绪写在身体上：舒服，她不讨厌。在阴暗潮湿的世界的角落里，低俗下流的创作者、遍体鳞伤的两只野兽，还有什么比互相舔舐更好的慰藉方法呢？

“你刚才在画什么？”

金智秀把粗糙的袜子脱掉，脚掌踩在废弃的情色小说稿上，走到工作台前。Lisa正咬着烟，坐在椅子上对着窗外昏暗到只能窥见一点颜色倾向的天沉默，手上握着一根油画棒。浅蓝色的天空，星星，月亮，女孩。噢。

“儿童画。”Lisa懒懒地说。  
“喜欢这个？”  
“喜欢小孩。”

金智秀沉默了，不知道该说些什么。小孩子。被世界上一切美好和温和亲吻的事物，她免不得想起自己在温暖的草地上嬉戏的幼年。她不说话了。在无数画着男人与女人交欢场景的废纸里，唯一的颜色，唯一的星星、月亮。她不知道现下该怎么安慰Lisa。但她总没办法视而不见。唯一的昼色被吞噬了，Lisa站起来去打开灯，她们又开始晚上的工作。截稿日期在即，金智秀提着笔开始写结局。寒冬的夜晚，破损的窗户被狂风吹得哐哐作响，两个人一起买的二手收音机放着上世纪地下乐队的歌，主唱沙哑的歌声在狂躁的风声里断断续续，碎裂成一片又一片。

“她们现在靠在一起，不顾阁楼下那个躺在正床上半死不活直喘气的老男人…她惊讶地发现感觉竟然这么好，她们嘴唇贴着嘴唇，乳房碰着乳房，她用手指摸过路易斯柔软的腰…夜色太好了，壁炉里柴火烧得正旺，现在一切看起来都那么暖和，像是太阳照进来了，以致于她如此欣喜。”

在这支离破碎的音乐里，金智秀这么写道。她写时把左手紧紧地蜷缩着，每一只手指都互相紧贴着抵在掌心上，慢慢地分泌出许多温暖的汗液。Lisa在抽烟，一只手画画，另一只手夹着烟。等到工作时间结束了，她就要用这只温暖的手掌抚摸Lisa冰冷的身体。冬天真冷啊，她一边写一边想，手指僵硬使得字迹潦草，她没有放在心上。她在想春天来之后她和Lisa做什么，前些天和Lisa一起去孤儿院看小孩的时候在街道拐角的栏杆上看到一张宣传海报，有关水族馆。和Lisa一起去的话会不会像是情侣一样呢？她这么想。想到这难免高兴起来，随意翻出一张纸写下一句一时起兴想起的诗句：If Winter comes，can Spring be far behind？珀西·比希·雪莱。  
“智秀有喜欢的诗人吗？”

“唔，”喜欢诗歌不是秘密，正如Lisa喜欢儿童画一样，色情创作者喜欢这些才不荒诞，很久以前Lisa这么问的时间，金智秀小腿在半空中晃晃荡荡，迟疑了好久才说道，“莎士比亚。”

那不是写戏剧比较多么。Lisa笑了，低声地说，原来智秀喜欢十四行诗。十四行诗，Lisa说，我只知道一句：一想到你的爱使我那么富有，和帝王换位我亦不肯屈就。

金智秀不明白她是不是在暗示，便只是咬着笔杆，仓皇地低下头，继续写情色小说。谁能想到，纸上那低俗的文字会来自于这样一个阿芙洛狄忒般的女人呢。  
她是多么希望春天到来啊。

夜越来越黑了，风越来越大了，狭窄的房间里如此吵闹，然而她们都觉得世界如此安静。金智秀写完了，她把稿子一张一张地叠好收进抽屉里，想着找个好天气去交稿。她看Lisa仍然在抽烟，全是烟灰色的烟灰缸已经积满一半，于是她小心翼翼地站起来，绕到Lisa背后，用那只温暖的左掌拍掉Lisa夹着烟的手。“不能再抽了。”她说。下巴靠在对方宽阔的肩膀上的时候，金智秀发现Lisa在画儿童画，还是画了星星、月亮，以及温暖的草地。  
Lisa抬起眼，看着她，嘴角弯了弯，没有笑意，但还是把烟头抵在烟灰缸上摁灭了——一瞬间，橘色的火熄灭在灰色里。

“我要告诉你一件事。”Lisa说。  
“什么？”金智秀低下温顺纯良的眼睛和坐着的Lisa对视。  
“……”

她突然不说话了，理智又在一瞬间内溃堤。好像一直以来都是这样的，每一次都这样，组织好的措辞一对上那双眼睛就瞬间苍白断裂。斗胆猜测她之前想说什么，但这不重要了，现在Lisa再一次地陷入柔软的漩涡。总是这样的，每一次和金智秀对视，Lisa都感动不已。

“智秀，”她小声地说，“智秀好暖和。”她突然紧紧地握住金智秀的左手，然后站起来和她接吻。

风声太大了，她们吻得很小心很温存，慢慢地移动到床上，没有忘记关灯。Lisa把床上的稿子都扫掉，抱着金智秀钻进单薄的被窝里。现在四周一片黑暗，她的两只手都和金智秀的左手交换温度，等冰冷的温度渐渐升温上来后才把手伸进金智秀的衣服里。她们做时总是这么纯情，尽管两个人都如此低俗，能够熟练地创作出各种下流货色才感兴趣的作品。她们都写过，画过很多有关于性的事物，有关于妓女，男娼，很多的阴茎，乳房。可是她们相互舔舐时又是如此的简单和纯粹，只为了贪求一瞬的温暖。智秀总这么想，想到宁愿你是船，如果我是海，但愿我的吻能够穿过沉重的潮汐慰藉你。她是多么多么喜欢Lisa啊，这个和她一起住了三年的、瘦削的女人，这个世界上没有人比金智秀还想要慰藉她了。吻痕渐渐地爬上金智秀的身体，在黑夜里金智秀也能看到Lisa湿润的眼睛。

在哭吗？金智秀没有时间想这个，因为下一刻Lisa的手指就进来了。她的手指那么长，每次都能轻而易举地找到金智秀的敏感点。高潮的捷径。金智秀曾用过许多文字来描述这一种感觉，可是，每一次Lisa的指尖碰到她那里的时候，她的脑内都是几乎空白的。快感迅速从尾椎骨攀升，又像潮浪一样拍打她的腰胯，使她全身颤抖地软下身子来，什么都想不到，什么都说不出来，只会物从本能地呻吟喘息与迎合。她想说的是请慢一点……柔软到变调的声音却像是求饶和索取，像是一个以期Lisa更快更暴戾的信号。她总是这样，总是不会拒绝，一到床上做什么都像是在邀请，哪怕是紧紧地用牙齿将下唇咬到发白，那双布满水汽的眼睛也像是在请求接吻。一种无意识的勾引，清纯的下贱。智秀就是这样。

所以根本就不怪我。Lisa想。她是多么地眷恋金智秀。做完后立刻伸出手抱住了还在颤抖还在喘息的小说家，严丝缝合的相拥，在不怎么温暖的被子里，Lisa觉得夜色真好啊，她现在感觉两个人之间的体温如此炙热，像是太阳正悬在他们上空。她这辈子没有希冀过太阳，归结到底是讨厌太阳的，在夏夜里创作时偶尔会想到和泥土里昆虫的骸骨一起化为尘埃。她要画星星和月亮，唯独憎恶太阳。可是和金智秀在一起的时候，她又是如此地渴望慰藉，姿态如同在垂怜太阳的温暖的寒冷旅人，这是多么的矛盾与讽刺啊！她现在抱着金智秀，像是抱着一个结构框架，一个创作雏形，一个从出生到死亡都经由她构造的作品，她爱她，了解她，能够默背她的每一寸骨骼和肌理。唯独做不到的是在这个故事里加入童年温暖的绿草地。

她抱得这样紧，以致于金智秀在她怀里难以克制地抽泣起来。金智秀是从来不爱哭的，做爱时再粗鲁也只是皱着眉毛和鼻子露出委屈的表情，可是现在她在哭。起初是蜷缩在Lisa的怀里小声地哭，然后越哭越大声，止不住地嚎啕大哭。Lisa知道她看到了，所以她沉默了，没有去安慰，只徒劳地尽可能、尽可能地把金智秀抱紧一点。  
“明天下午两点的火车，天气应该会很好。”她自言自语。金智秀只是哭着，没有力气回答她，泪水轻而易举地打湿了Lisa身上的布料，好烫，好烫，像是还燃着火星的木炭落在她脆弱的肌肤上。Lisa还想再说什么，然而喉咙再也撕扯不出一个字。原来离别之夜如此痛苦。她想。但还好。她又想，至少她真正的了解金智秀，至少曾经完完整整的拥有她。

窗外的风更大了，窗户又被震碎了一块玻璃，落在地上盛着一小片晶莹皎洁的月光。金智秀在后半夜眼睛红肿地醒过来，脚掌踩在那块碎玻璃上也没有发觉，拖着长长的血迹走到工作台前拉来抽屉抽出一沓仔细收藏的手稿，然后打开窗户把它们扔了出去。十几张薄纸片在空中纷纷扬扬，金智秀蹲下来，才知道脚掌受了伤。

那是Lisa唯一不了解的事情，她一直骗她，她喜欢的并不是莎士比亚，而是艾米莉·狄金森：我本可以忍受黑暗，如果我不曾见过太阳，然而阳光已使我的荒凉，变得更加荒凉。


End file.
